


Roommates

by pomegranaet



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki/reader - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Reader-Insert, loki/you - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranaet/pseuds/pomegranaet
Summary: What would life be like living with a God? Y/n has interviewed roommate after roommate finding nothing but bad luck. What happens when someone who seems too good to be true shows up?
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202408
Kudos: 18





	Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After posting your roommate Ad you had gotten many strange and unusual inquiries, to say the least. This one just might be the strangest yet.

“Darcy I don’t think I can do this much longer.” You said through the phone before taking a sip of your tea, “I knew New York had some weird people, but I never expected this.”

“Well, you have to find someone. You can’t live alone with your salary, you’ll starve to death paying your rent!” Darcy paused, “no offense.”

You let out a slight chuckle, “None taken. Seriously though, today I had a girl come in who refused to talk to me without her hand up a sock puppet.”

“I mean... you _could_ have split the rent between her and the puppet?”

“Darcy-”

“Yeah, yeah. Just saying, you could have milked that.”

“You’re probably right. Anyways, I have to go.” You glanced at your clock hanging in the tiny kitchen, “Someone else is coming to look at the apartment in about five minutes.”

“Okay, hope you don’t get stabbed or something.”

“Jesus-”

“You know what I mean. I hope they’re somewhat normal.”

“Me too. Talk to you later?”

“Of course. Bye.”

“Bye.” With that, you hung up the phone and made sure everything looked neat and tidy before the, hopefully, new roommate arrived. The kitchen was spotless, the couch cushions were fluffed, and the second bedroom was, well, empty. 

Three loud knocks were heard on the main door. You sighed and made your way over to it before placing your hand on the doorknob and hesitating.

_please, please, please be fucking normal_

Opening the door, you smiled at the stranger. Or, rather the stranger’s chest to be exact. Looking up, you met the blue eyes of a man. He was well over six-two at least, and he wore a dark green sweater with black slacks. His hair reached his shoulders and was as dark as the midnight sky. He was well put together, there didn’t seem to be one imperfection on him. You didn’t know how long you had been staring without saying a word to the stranger, it could have been as little as three seconds or as long as ten minutes.

“Hi,” you greeted smiling up at the man once again, “are you here about the room?”

“Yes, hello.” He held out his hand, “I’m Loki.”

His voice was like dark chocolate mixed with stardust, and he had a smooth accent that was warm like honey. That part definitely took you by surprise. 

You shook his hand briefly, “I’m Y/n, come in.”

You moved out of the way, letting him inside. He walked inside, his hands lacing together behind his back. You had asked if he wanted any tea or water which to he simply replied with a “no, thank you”. He gazed around the small space, “Yes. This will do lovely. Can I see the room?”

His eyes met yours.

“Yeah, of course. Follow me.” You moved down the small hallway if you could even call it that, and opened the spare bedroom door. The room was about the same size as yours, maybe even bigger. You had taken the smaller room of the two as you did not need that much space. This room might have been able to fit a king-size bed, and maybe a dresser yet that wasn’t exactly necessary due to the wall-closet. 

“This is perfect.” His voice echoed in the empty room.

“Really? Okay, can I just ask you some questions?” You asked, motioning towards the couch.

He nodded and followed you into the living space, both of your sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

“So, can I ask what you do for a living?” You looked at him, taking a sip of your tea. 

“I work at a law firm a few blocks away.”

“Really? Wow.”

Your conversation dragged on about what the rent would look like and different things to know about the apartment. Typical roommate information that inevitably led to you ending up with a seemingly normal person as your new roommate, or at least he would be in the next few days.

-

“He seems too normal.” You said to Darcy over the phone, “like he’s _too_ perfect”

“How can someone be too perfect? After all the weirdos you encountered isn’t it like, a blessing from the universe that you were sent this person or something?”

“Maybe, I could be wrong. He could just be this perfectly normal dude that works a typical 9-5 job and has nothing going on whatsoever.”

“ _Exactly_ , or he is a mass murderer who keeps the feet of his victims.” 

“Don’t give the universe any ideas, please.” 

“I’m just saying. When is he moving in?” She asked.

“Tomorrow, around noon-ish?”

-

Loki had lived in the apartment for about a week. The two of you never really crossed paths that often considering you worked early in the morning and Loki’s schedule dragged on until the late hours of the night. 

So there you were, nose stuck in a rather large novel that had consumed your concept of time, making you unaware of how late it actually was. The protagonist of the story had been following a rival of theirs who they’d been hired to kill, but they were actually in love. It was a messy story, but oh so beautifully chaotic. The protagonist held a knife to the other’s throat, the tension was high. Just then their faces started to close in, their lips hovering over each other, and then-

_**CRASH** _

You froze, eyes shooting up towards the bedroom door. A million thoughts raced through your mind at the speed of light.

_Is there an intruder?  
_

_Has someone come to kill me?  
_

_This is where I die._

Carefully and quietly you placed the book on the nightstand next to your bed and reached down to grab the baseball bat that was placed perfectly between the small surface and the bed frame. Your fingers laced around the aluminum base and pushed the covers off your legs. Your feet were quiet over the coldness of the wood floor, moving towards the door. You hesitated at the knob, before opening it with full force and lifting the bat above your head ready to strike the intruder. 

There was a figure in the middle of the living room, tall and menacing. Your blood ran cold as you leaped forward and swung the bat, not aiming for any specific spot of the mystery person.

Did you hear a groan and a laugh?

“You certainly pack a _mighty_ swing, I must say.” 

Your eyebrows furrowed together as you moved to a light switch, flicking it on.

There stood none other than Loki standing with his hands up next to his head, only he looked different.

Firstly, he was wearing what looked like armor. Displaying shades of gold and deep green. Long gone were his expensive sweaters and oxford shoes. Secondly, cuts and bruises littered his face. 

To say you were at a loss for words was an understatement, as the possibilities of the current situation at hand were endless.

“To be fair, I was under the impression that you had dozed off-”

You pointed the bat towards him again, “Who are you-”

“I am Loki.” He put his hands down, “of Asgard.”

You lowered your guard slightly, “Is this some kind of joke?”

He chuckled, “While I may be the God of Mischief, rest assured this is _not_ an act of trickery.”

You dropped the bat, a loud _clang_ ringing through the apartment and possibly denting the floor.

**“GOD OF WHAT-”**

-

-

-


End file.
